He Couldn't Be
by ohh lovelyx
Summary: AU. He was right there... if only she could reach him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or any characters from said games that may appear in this story.

A/N: This may mean nothing to you, but it is a true experience for me. If you wanted to know, this is the group of friends that chilled on the first night of spring break and this is what happened. I have changed nothing. Reviews are welcome.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**He Couldn't Be**

_Ohhlovely x_

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

It was one of those days, the days that are totally pointless. At least the school day would be totally pointless… but tonight would not be. Tonight was the beginning of spring break.

'_Ahh, spring break'. _Kairi thought as she got out of bed.

She was excited for tonight. She was hoping to catch the eye of a certain someone. Her best friend, Namine, was having a small get together that night. The guest list included a few of the kids they usually hung out with… but she wasn't concerned about them. The only guests that mattered were her, Namine, Roxas, and **him.**

'_God he's just so damn cute.'_

Sora. She loved his hair, she loved his eyes, she loved his laugh, his smile, his body… everything. She loved the way they flirted in school. She couldn't get enough of the moments that he touched her; his hands on her hips, his whisper so close to her ear, his fingertips on her neck…

'_I hope everything goes over well tonight.'_

Kairi went to school and was greeted first by her friend, Namine, like she was everyday.

"Excited for tonight?" Namine asked smoothly with a grin.

Kairi giggled. She knew Namine was planning everything out. She watched as her blonde friend skipped over to talk to **him.** Kairi loved Namine dearly, but she had to admit she was jealous of her friend's closeness with Sora. They were the best of friends. They were always talking and they never walked anywhere separately.

'_If we wouldn't have had that stupid fight last year… we would be that close. Well at least we're over last year… finally._

Last year, when Sora and Kairi were together, he had cheated on her. They had gotten into a huge argument and hadn't talked all summer. When school resumed in the fall, she found out that Sora was dating that other girl still. Kairi tried to stay mad at him, but she just couldn't. And since his girlfriend attended a different school, Kairi could talk to him whenever she wanted to. They got closer again; they even hooked up a few times. It was an old habit they found hard to break.

'_And then he dumped that little bitch! Ha!'_

And yes, he had dumped her recently. Kairi had been so excited, she thought maybe he would drag his ass back to her and they would pick up where they had left off.

'_I hate to admit it… he cheated on me, he cheated on her with me… but I would take his cheating ass back in an instant. _

She just couldn't get over him. He was her first for everything. He was her first boyfriend, her first kiss. He was the only guy she had allowed to really _touch_ her. He was the only guy that had seen her practically naked. They had never had sex, no, they were only fifteen. But they had done just about everything else under the sun.

'_There are a few things I wish would have happened differently... but I would never take any of it back.'_

She loved how his hands, his neck, his chest were always warm. She got lost in his deep green eyes. It drove her wild when he talked dirty to her. Power flowed through her veins because she also knew what turned him on.

'_Please god, let tonight be a good night.'_

As Kairi thought about these things, Namine had moved on and Sora had been joined by his friend, Roxas. Roxas had a girlfriend, who was also a bitch, and who also went to another school. She also didn't know Roxas was going to the party tonight. Kairi thought Roxas was pretty attractive…

'…_but I would rather have Sora.'_

All day Kairi hung out with her three friends, they were the only friends she had left that didn't call her a slut behind her back. You see, she attended a small private school. And when someone changed… well, that change was usually not accepted too quickly. Over this past summer, Kairi had changed a lot. She was more laid back, more mature, but also she was able to let loose much easier. The small school was definitely not into the whole 'party scene' so if someone did anything _different_, they were labeled. Kairi and Namine were labeled as sluts, simply because they liked boys, boys liked them, and they were pretty. They merely were comfortable talking to and being friends with guys, and everyone else was jealous of them for that. This was part of the reason the two girls had gotten so close. They were both marked, and they had to stick together.

'_Yeah well fuck all of them! They can keep talking shit, it's making us famous.'_

Yes, Kairi and Namine were very alike. When they had first met, Kairi thought Namine was a slut and she didn't want anything to do with her. But as time had progressed, they had talked more and hung out more and eventually saw that they had similar personalities.

'_I'm so tired of people talking behind my back. Thank god for Nami.'_

Namine saw things the way Kairi did. Just because you talked to a guy didn't mean you liked him like _that_. Just because you danced or grinded with a guy didn't mean you were a _slut._ Just because you flirted with a bunch of guys didn't make you a _whore._ They were both accused of all of these things. Perhaps the easiest thing they connected with was _girls just wanna have fun._ That's all they wanted. I mean come on, high school only happens once.

'_Yeah, it only happens once… so let's fuck it up right.'_

Kairi and Namine also found nothing wrong with what they were planning for that night. They and those two boys were planning on hooking up. Sora and Namine were both just out of previous relationships, Roxas still in a relationship, and Kairi as single as she had been since Christmas time. None of them had those kinds of feelings for each other; they were just looking for a good time over the Break.

"So I'll see you in a couple hours right?" Namine asked Kairi at the end of the school day.

Kairi blinked stupidly a few times, shocked at how fast the day had passed.

"Of course! I'll see you there, hun."

"Kai, Roxas is really excited to hook up with you… he thinks you really cute." She smiled.

'_Nooo… I mean that's cool… but I want Sora! And is she's got Roxas excited for me… that mean's she gonna be with Sora.'_

"So are you gonna hook-up with Sora?"

Namine shrugged.

Kairi laughed, "I think we should switch halfway through the night."

Namine laughed too. Kairi knew that it wouldn't work, but she wanted Sora so bad.

Namine walked away with a wave and Kairi went to the locker room to change for soccer practice. She got through practice, still thinking about **him** like she had been all day. She went home, she showered, she got dressed, and she did her hair… all hoping he would notice her. She threw some comfy clothes in a bag to sleep at Namine's that night and then she was out the door. Her mom dropped her off at Nami's and she joined the small group of people sitting out on the deck overlooking the backyard. The group was small; including Namine, Roxas, and Sora of course. There were some other girls there as well; a girl named Selphie, who Namine and Kairi were pretty close with, and then there were two other girls Brooke and Rose.

"Hey Roxas, Kairi's here!" Sora yelled as he punched the other boy in the arm.

Kairi gave Sora a dirty look. Sora smiled at her, she smiled back sarcastically, then gave him the finger. Roxas snorted when Kairi made the rude gesture and Namine laughed out loud. Sora's dumb smile slowly relaxed and he rolled his eyes.

"Was that an invitation, Kai?" Sora asked cockily with one eyebrow raised.

"You know it, babe." She smiled for real this time.

'_No really, I'm serious… let's go now!'_

Namine was now pushing Roxas to me with words, "Hey Roxas, did you show Kai the e-mail you got?"

"No." he said simply.

"Can I read it?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, c'mon I'll show you it."

Roxas walked toward the glass sliding door leading back into the house. Kairi followed his lead.

Selphie began to follow them, "I wanna see it too!"

"No! Selph stay." Sora commanded.

'_They're sending me in alone with him…'_

Kairi looked over her shoulder at everyone remaining on the deck, Namine winked at her. Kairi followed Roxas into the house and down to the basement where the computer was. He logged online and opened the e-mail, then stepped aside so she could read it easily. She leaned down and read the letter to herself… smiling ever once in a while finding it funny. She could feel him staring at her. When she finished she looked at him and shook her head laughing.

"My sister is such a retard." Kairi said. Her sister had been the one who sent the e-mail. Her sister had some kind of unhealthy obsession with Roxas, and it was rather amusing.

Roxas laughed too and they went back upstairs and back out onto the deck. Namine's eyes met Kairi's and she raised and eyebrow. Kairi mouthed 'nothing', but Sora saw this too.

"Meeting time!" He announced as he grabbed Roxas's arm and forcefully led him down the deck stairs and into the yard.

Namine hopped over to Kairi and linked arms with her. Kairi, again, told her that nothing had happened.

"I just got here! Jeez!" Kairi broke away from Namine's arm.

"We hooked up already." Namine said casually.

Kairi looked back at her slowly.

'_Maybe I didn't hear correctly…'_

"Huh? You and…" Kairi couldn't bear to finish it.

"Me and Sora." Namine obviously could finish it.

Kairi's lips parted in a silent gasp. She didn't want this… _she_ wanted **him, **not Roxas. They went back to the other girls who smiled at Kairi. The five girls standing on the deck saw Roxas and Sora coming back up the stairs. They all went inside then.

"Is anybody hungry?" Namine asked, playing the 'good hostess' part.

They boys, being _boys_ and what not, were hungry. The rest of the girls just started talking to each other. Namine put a frozen pizza in the oven and when it was done, a few people had a slice.

"Should we watch a movie?" Selphie suggested.

'_Do you have any idea what you really just suggested?'_

Kairi saw Roxas's eyes light up and she saw Sora look over at Namine. They all went down to the basement and decided where they were going to sit. There were three small couches. Sora and Namine took one, Brooke and Rose took one, Selphie went for the floor, which left Roxas and Kairi to the empty couch in between the other two occupied ones.

"We need blankets!" Namine exclaimed and jumped up.

"I'll go too!" Kairi said, and she ran after her friend.

- - - - - -

They each returned with a quilt and took their seats. Selphie put the movie in and everyone grew quiet. But not five minutes into the move, Kairi could hear Namine giggling on the couch to her left. She felt awkward, listening to the only boy she had ever kissed, kissing someone else, and sitting with another guy who wanted to kiss her.

The next thing Kairi heard was Sora clearing his throat. She chanced a look at him and saw him looking at Roxas. He averted his gaze quickly when he noticed Kairi staring him down. Kairi turned back to the movie and Roxas put his arm up on the headrest of the couch. Kairi knew what he was doing, so she scooted closer to him to make it easier. Sure enough, he dropped his arm to around her shoulders.

'_Ooh, he's warm.'_

Roxas traced his fingers lightly up and down Kairi's left arm. She found it easier and easier to relax her muscles and be peaceful with Roxas's arm around her. She repositioned herself so that she was turned more into him and she put her head on his shoulder. As she moved, he lowered his arm to about her waist. He pulled the hem of her shirt up slightly and he now traced his fingertips over her skin. He pressed his lips lightly to her temple once before turning back to the movie.

'_Ok… that was kind of cute.'_

She lifted her head from the crook of his neck and looked at him intensely. Roxas turned and met her eyes, their heads moved slowly closer. Their lips met, their eyes closed, and they kissed slowly. Kairi had never considered herself and aggressive kisser, no, Sora was the aggressive one, but she found herself thinking that Roxas was, if possible, shyer than she was. Kairi moved her tongue barely into his mouth, not knowing if he wanted that or not.

'_I know how to kiss Sora… figuring someone else out is kind of fun. I still can't believe I'm hooking up with another guy who has a girlfriend… first Sora, now Roxas… maybe I am a slut.'_

Yes, Kairi and Sora had made out and messed around while he was with his skanky-ass girlfriend. Kairi didn't mind that he was taken though; she had hated his girlfriend anyway.

'_Alright, I'm not getting too into it yet.'_

Kairi pulled her lips away from Roxas's. She rested her forehead against his and looked into his perfect blue eyes for a moment before returning her head to his shoulder and her gaze to the TV screen. He kissed her forehead gently as he brought his right arm across his own body to stroke Kairi's right arm. Kairi felt tingly; Roxas caressing one arm and the skin on her side. As Roxas moved up and down Kairi's arm, he let his knuckles brush against her breast every time he moved. She had to admit… she kind of liked it.

'_Good, good… oh my!'_

Roxas had moved his hand from her waist to up in her shirt. Kairi pulled the blanket higher to block everything from any wandering eyes.

'_Not that it matters… Namine and Sora are like fucking or close to it over there.'_

Roxas pushed Kairi's shirt up to her neck. He must have decided he needed both hands, because his other had left her arm and had ended up in her shirt. He fondled her breasts gently at first. Kairi's breathing pattern changed, it was not as slow and deep as before, it was quicker. She turned to Roxas again and they resumed making out. She kissed him quicker than before, for she was excited by the way he was touching her.

'_This is rather good… spring break baby, HELL YEAH!'_

She pulled her mouth away from his for a spilt second, and then sent her lips crashing back into his. He was squeezing her harder now, making her kiss faster. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he pushed back. Minutes later, Kairi pulled her mouth away, breathless. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

'_His heartbeat…'_

She could hear it as it slowed a bit. It almost lulled her off to sleep, except for the fact that Roxas's hands were still in her shirt. He had now started to pinch her nipples every so often, keeping them hard.

'_Maybe tonight wasn't a total waste…'_

All of a sudden, Roxas squeezed both of her breasts tightly, making her gasp. He kissed her quickly before she could moan and let everyone know what was going on. Kairi and Roxas kissed more intensely for a while as one of Roxas's hands moved slowly from Kairi's chest to the top of her jeans. She backed away from the kiss.

"Roxas," she whispered, "I… I'm sorry but just… please don't."

She wasn't going to let him finger her the first time they hooked up. It had taken her a month to allow Sora in her shirt, and letting him finger her took another month after that. She was already progressing faster with Roxas…

Kairi saw Namine's blonde hair and Sora's spiky mess of hair emerged from under their blanket…finally.

"I guess they're coming up for air." Roxas whispered to Kairi. The two laughed, breaking the silence and causing everyone to look at them.

"Hey Nami, I think I need a drink." Kairi said.

Namine got the hint and went upstairs wit Kairi. They compared stories so far, Namine's being far more… _involved._ They were standing in the kitchen when they saw Sora walking up the stairs. He turned down the hall and went into the bathroom.

"And that's where I'm headed next." Namine said quietly.

"You have to pee? Or are you and Sora planning on tagging the entire house?"

"No, he's… washing off." Namine whispered with a smile.

'_Didn't need to know that much. Well, it's not that bad, I've already dealt with Sora's cum… but I don't want to hear about it from someone else.'_

- - - - - -

When Namine and Kairi went back downstairs, they found that the movie was just about over. Selphie got up off of the floor where she had been sitting for the entire movie. Kairi went back to cuddling with Roxas and Namine sat on her couch, staring off into space. Brook and Rose stood up to talk with Selphie. Sora came down the stairs a minute later and his eyes fell on Selphie. She was wearing baggy sweatpants, and was unaware of Sora sneaking up behind her.

'_She's gonna get shanked…'_

Roxas had draped his arm over Kairi's shoulders again; he now held her hand in his, their fingers intertwined. Sora had reached Selphie now and grabbed the sides of her sweats and tugged them down.

Selphie squealed.

"Shit! What's with the shorts?" Sora asked, slightly bugged his plan hadn't really worked.

"Exactly what you just did… I knew you would try it! I know you too well, Sora." And she pulled her sweatpants back up over her shorts.

Sora tapped her playfully on the arm. She raised her fists and jumped around a little. She punched him teasingly in the stomach.

"You can't break that, it's rock solid baby!" Sora said, being his cocky self.

"No way, mine's way better." Roxas taunted. Kairi's head bounced against his stomach as he spoke, causing her to giggle.

"Alright, let's compare then!" Kairi demanded.

She let Roxas stand up, he and Sora stood side-by-side. They lifter their shirts so their abs were visible. All five of the girls were now paying close attention.

"I don't know… looks like Roxas wins this time!" Kairi said.

Roxas grinned as he sat back down with Kairi.

"Hey Kai, I dare you to lick it!" Namine giggled.

Kairi tilted her head to the side.

"His _abs_ you perv." She confirmed.

Roxas shrugged.

"Ok." Kairi said.

She lifter his shirt a bit and licked up his stomach once. Namine giggled again. Roxas and Kairi started kissing, their fingers locked again.

'_This night was fun; I'm not getting hung up on Sora. I'm in high school… it's spring break! I'm doing whatever the hell I want.'_

Sora flopped down on the couch next to Roxas, bumping him into Kairi. Kairi felt Roxas's hand leave her cheek and she cracked her eyes open to see Roxas flipping Sora off. She closed her eyes again and smiled through the kiss. Roxas phone started ringing then and he broke the kiss.

"Ahh, the girlfriend calls?" Sora asked.

Roxas nodded and silenced his phone.

"I know how you feel man; I had nine months of it… thanks god it's over for me!" Sora expressed.

Sora and Namine started making out. Roxas and Kairi held hands and talked, Roxas placing brief kisses on her forehead periodically.

- - - - - -

"I think my dad's here." Sora said. Everyone noticed the headlights flash through the window and across the wall.

"I'm getting a ride with him." Roxas added with a kiss on Kairi's cheek.

Sora jumped off his couch away from Namine.

"Peace." He said, and then walked upstairs without even a glance back. Roxas got up and followed him, but came back right away. All the girls looked at Kairi as Roxas walked back towards her. She blushed ever so slightly.

"Bye." He whispered to Kairi as he hugged her tightly. Then he walked upstairs, out of sight.

The five girls were quiet for a couple minutes.

"Slut on couch!" Selphie yelled and giggled as she threw a pillow at Kairi.

Kairi blushed again. Namine started clapping and cheering.

"I'm kidding, hun." Selphie pointed out.

Kairi knew she was. The looks on Brooke and Rose's faces, however, let Kairi know that they agreed and that they were not kidding.

'_Yeah well, call me a slut. It's not my fault the one in the relationship wanted me. He started it, I just went with it. No really though, I would not have made a move on him if he hadn't made one first. So the only two guys I've ever kissed were here tonight. Roxas is a cute kisser and it was fun. But I can't help and still think… Sora was practically right next to me, and yet… I couldn't reach him. He couldn't be mine.'_

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

There, it's finished. Reviews are welcome. Oh and if you don't agree with some of the things done or said in the story, well fuck you. No one made you read it.

**Please review.** See my profile and the paragraph I have regarding fanfic reviews.

_Ohhlovely x_


End file.
